


Wanting to be Little

by Floris_Oren



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Gen, Innocent, No Sex, Pacifiers, Teddy Bears, bed time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seija goes through her bed time routine and wishes for a mommy or daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting to be Little

**Author's Note:**

> I drew off of a moment when I was cuddling with my carebear and had some of the feelings I described in this fic. This is mostly a charachter sketch or something. I don't know. I hadn't realized that sleeping with my carebear that in a way I was age playing. I don't blame myself, really. I don't actually have memories of my child hood even though I know my mom tucked me in every night and Dad always got me dressed for Church on Sundays and combed my hair and stuff. I just had five siblings who always took up mom and dad's attention. I don't know if I'll ever do this with a partner. Of course if they wanted I'd try it out. BUT. personally. I think doing it in the dead of night is fine. Not that I haven't admitted to sleeping with my carebear on the internet. Because I have. Anyway. Enjoy.

Seija gently closes the door to her room; Both of her roommates are watching a movie that she lost interest in about five minutes. The room is dark but she easily changes into her favorite pj’s and crawls into bed. Her cat mews a bit and stretches before changing position and falling back asleep.

The moon is bright and the light shines through slightly open blinds. Otherwise the room is dark. Seija sighs as she crawls under her Star Wars comforter. She adjusts the pillows and pulls out the pacifier she’d gotten off a specialty age play webs tie she’d come across.

About a month ago reading fiction hadn’t been enough. And she needed something other than the teddy bear her brother had gotten her for Christmas. It was supposed to be an innocent present. Something to be displayed because nestalgia. Seija hadn’t realized how much better she felt when she clutched the teddy bear to her chest and feel the softness as she buried her nose into the fake fur.

She found the site out of pure boredom, just to see if it was something she was actually interested in. It worked well in fiction but she hadn’t a way to actually practice this in real life and right now fantasies and indulging in it when it when alone is the only way she can even start to explore this age play.

She sighs as she sucks on the pacifier. It’s a bit bigger than one for an actual baby, but it was made for adults so she reminded herself that it would be bigger.

She pulls the comforter around herself and her bear. She can hear Stella start to purr and she closes her eyes. After a few seconds she turns and feels around for her itouch. She puts the earbuds in and then picks the music app.

She picks Disney to fall asleep too. It’s for kids, right, so it should help. She pretends that someone she can call Mommy or Daddy has just tucked her into bed and that she’s safe and sound.

She is almost asleep; while clutching onto her bear with dear life and slightly sucking on the pacifier.

For now.

**  
She figures as sleep pulls her down, that for now, it’s alright. This is a good start.**


End file.
